Días en Akatsuki
by Karinahjk21
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si una chica viajara hacia el mundo de Naruto? No se hacer summarys pero supongo que esta historia valdra la pena  :


Era de mañana en japon y una chica común y corriente de cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y unos pechos algo medianos y redondos, un cuerpo perfecto y sin exagerar que cualquier hombre desearía.

Ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia el colegio. Mientras caminaba leía un manga del ultimo tomo de Naruto. Cuando una voz dijo su nombre a unos pasos delante de ella. - ¡Kiara-chan! – Dijo una chica de pelo negro corriendo saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. - ¡Ah…! Ikyo… ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Kiara guardando su manga en su mochila.

-Muy bien… ¿y tu?- Le pregunto haciendo mover su pelo para sacarse algunos mechones de su cara.

- Bie- Ella no alcanzo a contestar cuando Ikyo la interrumpió

-¡Ah! ¡Perdoname pero tengo que llegar rápido a la sala! ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo gritando mientras corria hacia el colegio a una gran velocidad.

Kiara caminaba calmademente cuando un auto paso muy cerca de ella haciéndola retroceder unos pasos y cuando cerro sus ojos por el viento con un poco de tierra que levanto el auto cuando sin que se diera cuenta cayó por una alcantarilla y se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza quedando inconciente.

Horas después despertó, sus ropas estaban mojadas y soplaba mucho viento, se abrazo a si misma para entrar en calor y busco una salida. Para su suerte había una escalera un poco mal hecha, subio con un poco de dificultad y cuando salio estaba en un campo y donde había caído era un pozo antiguo donde se recogía agua. A lo lejos se veía una aldea, esa vista rápidamente le izo acordarme de la aldea de konoha y como un acto reflejo buscó en mi mochila los tomos de manga y en una imagen salía la aldea pero vista desde otro angulo, aun asi la reconoci, un brillo en mis ojos apareció cuando me di cuenta y mágicamente me volvió la energía para correr hacia la aldea. Cuando llegué había varia gente comprando, vendiendo fruta. Y como siempre quize ver. Algunos ninja corriendo y saltando por los techos. Mi mirada se ilumino, y los segui con mi mirada. Cuando una persona choco contra su espalda y me izo caer.

-¡Au…! – dijo frotándome la rodilla la cual estaba algo roja por la caída.

- ¡Perdon! – Dijo un chico rubio con marcas de zorro en las mejillas. Lo miro imnotizada hasta que reaccionó - ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo tomando una parte de su polera.

-Ho…la- Dijo este confuso - ¿Te conozco?-

- ¡No!- dijo contenta a lo que el le pareció extraño y divertido.

- ¡NARU-TOO!- grito una chica pelirosa y automáticamente Naruto corrió lo mas lejos posible seguido por la chica.

Cuando un recuerdo se le paso por la mente. – Hi…hi….hidan- Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Creo que debo entrar a akatsuki hehe- dijo riéndose pervertidamente mientras sacaba su manga. Buscaba una parte en donde sakura corria tras naruto hasta que la encontró. Y unas paginas mas estaba la guarida de akatsuki. Pero no irían allí hasta unos días. Asi que quizo ir a entrenar para lograr entrar mas fácilmente a la organización, como era una super fanatica de la serie se sabia algunas técnicas. Pero ella quería algo diferente quería inventar… asi que fue hacia el bosque donde la mayoría de ninjas entrenan y allí se encontró a un grupo entrenando duramente. Se alejo de ellos en busca de algúna laguna para luego refrescarse terminando de entrenar. Desarrolló una técnica de danza cautivadora para hacer que cualquier ser masculino haga lo que ella le ordene. Otra técnica para ver los puntos de chakra del oponente (N.A: parecido al byakugan) pero que este podía detener el flujo de chakra cancelando cualquier técnica con solo hacer una posición de manos. Y algunas otras básicas como caminar sobre agua. Volvio a mirar su manga, según él ,los akatsukis ya deberían estar en la guarida. Asi que se marcho corriendo rápidamente por entre los bosques, luego salto sobre una rama y asi continuo saltando rama tras rama hasta llegar a la entrada. Antes de entrar dejo su mochila un poco lejos para que no la estorbara .La entrada a la guarida estaba oculta, cuando su mano toco una pared de piedra. Automaticamente apareció alguien tras suyo y la noqueo llevándola a una silla para interrogarla acerca de cómo encontró su guarida. Cuando despertó una luz potente se dirigió a sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres y quien te dijo acerca de nuestra posición?- Le interrogo un chico de pelo negro, con ojos rojos y unas ojeras, ella se sonrojo un poco y en un segundo supo que el era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Uchiha Itachi.

- Soy Kiara Inisiky, y nadie me dijo acerca de su posición- Dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa atontada. El se limito a observarla por unos segundos. Y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse ella le interrumpió – Vine porque quiero ser parte de akatsuki – Itachi le miro serio y salió sin mencionar una palabra. Cuando llego pain – Si quieres ser miembro de akatsuki tendras que pasar una prueba en la cual debes derrotar a alguno de nosotros –

-¡¿Qué? – Grito Kiara – Yo no matare a ningúno de ustedes, lo que puedo hacer es dejarlos fuera de combate – Itachi levanto una ceja –_vaya si que se tiene confianza_- Penso para si mismo. Y en una hora ya estaba listo el combate, ella lucharía contra Itachi. Todos los miembros estaban ocultos en sombra donde solo se veian sus ojos caracterizando a cada uno de ellos. Y observando cuidadosamente la pelea. Itachi le observaba mientras activaba su sharingan, para su sorpresa ella no izo ningún movimiento de manos. Solo levanto un brazo en alto y el otro lo coloco en su cadera. Empezo a danzar moviendo sus caderas un baile estilo árabe todos estaban atonitos mirándola y pensando _¿¡Que hace! _ Cuando en un movimiento de cadera sus ojos se pusieron grises y un canto algo extraño salió de su boca – Itsiori ka inio re- repetía con una vez angelical.

Y todos los chicos quedaron encantados con su danza, excepto Konan que no entendía lo que sucedia. Mientras Itachi miraba con un leve sonrojo que no se notaba demasiado a Kiara ella, mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de itachi cuando los abrió un poco y sus ojos cambiaron colocándose un triangulo dentro de ellos de color blanco, izo un movimiento de manos y el chakra de Itachi se detuvo dejándolo en el suelo jadeando. Apenas dejo de danzar y sus ojos volvieron a su color natural. Todos salieron de ese trance y vieron asombrados a Itachi en el suelo jadeando y respirando agitadamente.

Estas dentro – Dijo Pein con una sonrisa


End file.
